


Globe

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Summer 2015, Prompt 7: Trapped Together<br/>Emma and Regina awaken in a strange, isolated cabin with no way out.  Just the two of them.  If they manage not to drive each other crazy they might even find a bit of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Globe

“Regina?” Emma whispered. “Regina!”  
  
“What,” Regina grumbled as she slowly woke. “What are you doing in my room, Ms. Swan!”

“Your room?” Emma asked. “I didn’t realize you lived in a log cabin.”

Regina sat up and took in her surroundings. Both women were in a large bed in a rather quaint log cabin. Looking around Regina frowned and slowly climbed from the bed, relieved that she was dressed in her day clothes rather than her silk pajamas.

“Where are we?” Regina asked. She walked over to the window, pushing the shutters open and frowning at what she saw outside. Or rather, by what she didn’t see, which was anything. An incredibly heavy blizzard blocked all vision more than a few feet from the window. She shivered for a moment at the bitter cold before slamming it closed again.

“No idea,” Emma said. “Last thing I remember I’d just collapsed into bed after a late shift at the station.”

“I was at home,” Regina said. “Wait, where’s Henry? Henry!”

Regina ran from the bedroom, only to find that the cabin only had one other room, a living area and kitchen combined. Opening the front door she hesitated as she stared out into the impassible blizzard. “Where are we?”  
  
“Henry’s probably at home, safe and sound,” Emma soothed. “I looked in on him on my way to bed. He was snoring comfortably.”  
  
Regina snorted. “Great. So now he’s being watched by the two idiots.”  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m sure they’ll take good care of him.”  
  
Regina scoffed, but she wandered around the cabin, taking in the furnishings. “We seem to have food and drink at least, and plenty of wood for the fireplaces.”  
  
“Good,” Emma said. “It’s freezing in here.”

Frowning at her Regina walked over to the fireplace and added wood to it, before raising a hand. Her heart almost stopped when nothing happened.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked.

“My magic isn’t working!” Regina said. She struggled to quell the rising panic. She was trapped with the savior in a strange, snowy cabin in the middle of the summer without any magic or sign of her son.

Emma apparently noticed Regina’s distress because she walked over, speaking more gently. “Hey, it’ll be okay. We’ll get out of this somehow.”  
  
Regina rolled her eyes. “Yes, great planning. It’ll all work out in the end. Happily ever after, or whatever. Wonderful.”  
  
Regina and Emma stayed away from each other after that as best they could in the tiny cabin. Many glares were exchanged that evening, but the wardrobe held changes of clothing for both of them, and without discussing it they shared the bed. It took a long time for both of them to fall asleep with all of the lingering tension in the air, but finally exhaustion claimed them both.

The first sign that something more was wrong came when Regina awoke and found the clothing she’d piled in one corner the night before, as well as the pile of tossed about clothing Emma had worn, were gone. She searched the cabin, before finally finding it put away neat and clean in the wardrobe.

That search had also revealed that all of the food that had been eaten the previous day, as well as the wood that had been burned, had all been replaced overnight. As days dragged on it seemed that no matter what they did everything reset itself in the morning.

Emma and Regina reacted to this in different ways. Emma attempted to stay up all night in the living area to catch whoever was responsible, but she always found herself falling asleep no matter how much coffee she drank, and she always awoke in the bed next to Regina in the morning.

Regina tested the limits of the cabin’s ability to replace things, scratching furniture, and eventually smashing everything she could get her hands on to vent her rage while a concerned Emma watched. When they awoke in the morning to find everything replaced the former queen retreated into herself, brooding.

Weeks passed, and while they’d done their best to avoid interacting eventually they were forced to do so by sheer loneliness. A little at a time they began to speak, until eventually they would spend most of their days sitting with each other, talking or inventing ways to pass the time. They slowly found themselves more comfortable with each other than they’d been with anyone for a long time, although they didn’t really want to admit it.

Regina tried to convince herself that it was only some kind of insanity brought about by cabin fever, but as the days passed she found Emma Swan not only less annoying, but somehow even attractive. She still couldn’t believe the day she first found herself staring at Emma’s backside when she bent over to tend the fire, but after that she had to struggle to keep her eyes away from her.

It didn’t help that the tiny cabin offered no privacy. The internal walls weren’t solid enough to block sound, and even the thought of satisfying herself while Emma listened was mortifying. Instead she felt herself growing more and more tense until she wandered if she would explode.

“There has to be a way out of this,” Regina said one day while glaring out the window.

“How do you plan to do that?” Emma mocked. “Order it to let us go?”

Regina grit her teeth before stomping over to the door. Throwing it open, she ignored Emma’s shocked shouts and stamped out into the snow. She didn’t get very far before slamming face first into something solid. She was suddenly very glad the Emma had been slow to follow her.

“What is it?” Emma asked when she caught up.

Regina carefully felt the invisible wall in front of her. “We seem to be trapped in some sort of dome. It feels like... glass?”

“Come on, let’s get inside,” Emma said. “We’re going to freeze to death out here.”  
  
“No!” Regina shouted, slamming her fist into the barrier. “We have to find a way out.”  
  
“Is being here with me... really that bad?”  
  
Regina turned around, a harsh reprimand on her tongue, when she noticed the way the blonde tried to hide how distressed she actually was. She really was cute, like a puppy that had been wrongly scolded. Before she even knew what she was doing Regina grabbed the blonde and kissed her, hard.

Emma gasped against her lips, before kissing back, and soon they became lost in each other. They only pulled apart when they heard a loud sound behind them. Spinning, they saw a web of cracks forming on the invisible barrier.

“What is it?” Emma gasped.

“It’s... cracking?” Regina offered.

The cracks spread further, until suddenly the dome shattered, glass raining down on them. Emma jumped on top of Regina, covering her head, and they both closed their eyes. Suddenly the cold vanished, and they sat up to find themselves on the floor of Mr. Gold’s pawnshop.

“How did we get here?” Emma asked.

“I think the better question is, why did Rumple trap us there?” Regina said, holding up the base of a shattered snow globe holding a tiny, two room cabin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where I was going with that one, but it’s getting late on the last day and this is what I produced. Another Swan/Queen Week complete. Looking forward to next time, everybody!


End file.
